


Fio de Esperança

by AliceAlamo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform, Soldiers, War, Yaoi, sns
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: Respirou fundo deixando-se estar nos braços de Naruto enquanto aproveitava o carinho em seu cabelo. Há pouco tempo achava que a morte era certa, agora a paz parecia lhe dar uma segunda chance, como se a vida o convidasse a realmente aproveitá-la. E ele iria, com Naruto, aproveitando cada segundo e desfrutando ao máximo de cada momento. Assim, talvez com o passar dos anos, as lembranças felizes ao lado dele fossem capazes de apagar o horror da guerra.





	Fio de Esperança

Sasuke abriu os olhos sentindo o peito apertado e a garganta arranhar. Viu a luz branca sobre sua cabeça e piscou algumas vezes até se localizar na ala médica improvisada do prédio antigo onde haviam se refugiado. Seu ouvido zumbia, estava quase certo de que a granada que explodira próxima de si havia danificado sua audição de alguma maneira, mas ele ainda conseguia perfeitamente reconhecer a voz dele.  
Girou a cabeça com cuidado, o corpo todo doía. O braço estava enfaixado, havia um curativo em sua testa e a perna ardia. Sentia uma dor no abdômen, respirar era um pouco complicado, mas, apesar de tudo isso, estava grato por estar vivo. Ouviu novamente a voz do médico e localizou um grupo de pessoas um pouco distantes conversando. Não foi difícil achar Naruto.  
Naruto era um dos médicos que haviam se voluntariado para o seu pelotão. Ele era jovem, recém formado, mas excelente. Sasuke se lembrava do primeiro dia quando o bombardeio dos caças inimigos havia deixado um caos e uma fila interminável de feridos. Naruto parecia tranquilo, gritava ordens, mas de um jeito firme, direcionava aqueles que precisavam de cuidados urgentes, marcava os que deveriam receber morfina para morrer em paz e agrupava os casos mais simples em uma das poucas áreas não destruídas pelos inimigos.  
Ele era determinado. Lembrava-se de que, no dia do bombardeio, uma haste de metal havia atravessado seu peito, perto do ombro. Os olhos azuis do médico se arregalaram quando o viram sendo carregados pelos soldados, analisaram-no rápido com o marcador em mãos, e Naruto gritou que o levassem para a emergência. Não havia anestesia o suficiente. A dor de quando Naruto retirou a haste era uma da qual não se esqueceria tão cedo, a mão dele em sua testa enquanto sussurrava que tudo ficaria bem também não. Havia queimaduras, a dor o dilacerava, os pulsos tinham sido amarrados à maca, e Naruto ao seu lado gritava para que a enfermagem ajudasse. As pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, era muita gente para cuidar, poucos médicos, vidas demais que se esvaíam pelo correr cruel do tempo. Ainda assim, Sasuke recordava a sensação morna dos lábios de Naruto em sua testa.  
— Vou salvar você, Teme — ele tinha garantido. — Não vai me deixar sozinho nesse inferno, não mesmo.  
Não se lembrava mais do que isso, tinha desmaiado pela dor, mas acordado dois dias depois com Sakura, outra médica e amiga de infância, refazendo seu curativo. Naruto dormia no chão, na parede oposta, de frente a um outro leito. Eram muitos, mais do que Sasuke podia contar. O prédio era abandonado, sem paredes, e o andar havia sido lotado de macas, uma ao lado da outra.  
E ali estava ele mais uma vez... A garganta seca ardeu, mas não conseguia falar. Naruto estava longe, longe demais para o seu gosto. Tentou se erguer sem sucesso, mas o levantar da mão foi o suficiente para que não ouvisse mais a voz de Naruto e reconhecesse os passos apressados que se aproximavam da maca.  
O cabelo dele era loiro, como o sol mais brilhante de um dia de verão, os olhos azuis eram mais bonitos que o céu, e a combinação trazia uma sensação de paz, de um tempo que Sasuke temia não estar vivo para desfrutar de novo. Ele sorria, havia alívio em sua expressão e uma felicidade genuína ao ajudá-lo a se sentar e então oferecer um copo de água, auxiliando-o a beber devagar.  
— Bem-vindo ao mundo dos vivos, Teme.  
Sasuke assentiu, o zumbido no ouvido persistia, franziu o cenho ao balançar a cabeça na vã tentativa de se livrar dele.  
— Meu ouvido... — conseguiu pronunciar e limpou a garganta, mas Naruto apenas o encarou, como se já soubesse daquilo.  
— A granada explodiu muito perto. Sua audição pode ter sido danificada no ouvido direito — explicou, sério, e lhe ofereceu mais água. — A boa notícia é que, graças ao seu aviso, os soldados com você se salvaram. Conseguiram invadir a base e roubar parte dos suprimentos daqueles filhos da puta. O que não roubaram, queimaram.  
— Meu irmão?  
— Está bem, foi ele que trouxe você para cá. E devo dizer que nunca vi Itachi gritando antes. Foi assustador, Teme. — Fez uma careta ao se lembrar de Itachi ensanguentado invadindo a ala médica com Sasuke nos braços, deitando o irmão na primeira maca livre e então agarrando Naruto pelo jaleco enquanto implorava que não deixasse Sasuke morrer. — Mas você está fora de perigo agora.  
Sasuke riu, sem humor, e Naruto arqueou a sobrancelha antes de se sentar na maca.  
— O que é?  
— Alguma notícia da guerra?  
— Sabe que essas notícias não chegam até nós. — Naruto suspirou e coçou a nuca.  
Sasuke respirou fundo e se deixou relaxar no travesseiro. A mão de Naruto examinava o curativo em seu rosto e não havia como desviar os olhos dele durante o processo. Estava com medo... não por si, a morte, se quisesse, viria levá-lo independentemente do que fizesse para evitá-la, mas temia por Naruto.  
Não admitiria em voz alta, assim como Naruto também não faria, mas eles sabiam, reconheciam em cada gesto o que não podiam expressar abertamente em palavras. Estavam já há dois anos naquele fim de mundo, dois anos trocando provocações e insultos falsos, dois anos de olhares furtivos, de toques discretos, daquela preocupação excessiva um com o outro. A delicadeza e o cuidado com que Naruto verificava cada um de seus curativos eram destinados só a ele, assim como aquela expressão abatida e conformada no rosto belo. Engoliu em seco quando os dedos dele envolveram sua mão e desviou o olhar ao apertá-la em resposta.  
— Por que tem sempre que ser você a aparecer todo arrebentado, Teme?  
— Nem todo mundo pode se dar ao luxo de ficar a salvo aqui, Dobe. Alguém tem que puxar o gatilho — respondeu.  
— Prometeu que tomaria mais cuidado.  
— É uma guerra, Naruto.  
— Prometeu, ainda assim, que tomaria mais cuidado, Sasuke — ele repetiu, firme e irritado.  
"Sasuke", não "Teme", não "bastardo", "Sasuke". Naruto poucas vezes o chamava pelo nome, e era engraçado como o coração gostava quando o fazia. Era como desarmar uma granada prestes a explodir, arrancando um suspiro rendido e um sorriso leve de seus lábios.  
— Quero que você fuja — falou, baixo, os olhos negros espiando ao redor e lhe dando a certeza de que ninguém os ouviria.  
— O quê? — Naruto perguntou, alto e indignado, os olhos arregalados e a expressão incrédula.  
— Cala a boca, Dobe, e me ouça — pediu, segurando firme a mão de Naruto e o encarando. — Quero que saia daqui.  
— Sasuke, vo-  
— É questão de tempo até nos bombardearem de novo, estamos sem caças, acabaram com nossos aviões há um mês e o reforço ainda não chegou. Só Deus sabe por que ainda não nos atacaram. Podemos estar ganhando a guerra, mas essa batalha aqui não está muito boa para o nosso lado. E você conhece esses filhos da puta. Se forem morrer, vão morrer atirando, vão garantir que não sobre nada dessa base. Se nos atacarem aqui, vão fazer questão de deixar só pó para trás. Quero que você fuja antes.  
— Não. — Naruto negou com a cabeça, o famoso olhar determinado brilhando e fazendo Sasuke sorrir debochado.  
— Não precisaremos de médicos quando estivermos mortos, Naruto, não há mais motivos para você ficar aqui assim como não há razão para você morrer também. Você não vai poder salvar mais ninguém estando morto.  
— Você não sabe do que está falando, está fazendo suposições, Sasuke, e eu não vou sair daqui enquanto essa guerra não terminar — Naruto rebateu, firme, e viu a expressão de Sasuke ficar irritada.  
— Você por acaso é idiota? Do que vai adiantar morrer aqui? No meio do nada?!  
— Eu tenho um dever, assim como você tem o seu, e não vou fugir porque você está com medo, Teme!  
Sasuke arregalou os olhos e riu com escárnio.  
— Medo? Estou com medo? Você já atirou em alguém? — perguntou, os olhos estreitos e o sorriso irônico, a voz maldosa escapando. — Já levou um tiro? Você cuida dos feridos e conta os mortos, mas você não sabe o que é estar lá, perdendo seus amigos e matando um filho da puta atrás do outro enquanto tenta ignorar que eles também são como você, que também são pais, irmãos, filhos, amigos de alguém!  
Naruto ouviu a forma como a voz de Sasuke oscilou, como a raiva misturava-se com a mágoa conforme as palavras preenchiam a ala médica. Ergueu-se, soltando a mão de Sasuke e lhe dando as costas.  
— Não vou abandonar meu posto — respondeu, e Sasuke o viu caminhar até um enfermeiro parado próximo a eles.  
— Naruto! Naruto, seu filho da puta, volta aqui!  
Ele o ignorou, e Sasuke viu o enfermeiro se aproximar de si enquanto Naruto se afastava cada vez mais.  
Cerca de duas horas se passaram até que Itachi aparecesse afoito diante de seu leito. O irmão mais velho estava inteiro, sem nenhum ferimento, e o olhar severo já o deixava ciente do sermão que ouviria. Itachi o abraçou com cuidado e de forma demorada antes de se sentar na cadeira próxima à maca.  
— Qual a situação? — perguntou, sem rodeios, e Itachi conseguia ler fácil a angústia nele para não o questionar e preferir responder.  
— Péssima. Recebemos notícias que nossas tropas invadiram a capital deles, solicitamos reforços, mas não acho que alguém virá nos ajudar. Ninguém deslocaria forças para uma fronteira esquecida enquanto estamos derrubando a sede do governo deles.  
— O que Kakashi quer fazer? O Comandante tem alguma ideia? — indagou num fio de esperança, que se partiu quando Itachi baixou o olhar e passou as mãos pelo rosto cansado.  
— Ele quer dar ordem de recuar. As tropas de Gai estão a cinco dias de viagem, ele ainda tem aviões, juntar as forças parece a melhor solução.  
Sasuke riu com escárnio.  
— Vamos nos tornar alvos fáceis marchando a céu aberto.  
— Ele está fazendo isso aos poucos. Roubamos suprimentos para aguentamos mais uma semana aqui. Desde aquele dia, Kakashi já enviou alguns grupos até Gai. Dois dos nossos dez grupos já partiram, hoje saem mais dois.  
Sasuke piscou surpreso, o pequeno e fino fio de esperança voltando a reconstruir lentamente.  
— Quem Kakashi já mandou? — indagou, curioso, e soube que não gostaria da resposta quando Itachi ajeitou a postura e demorou para responder. — Itachi, quais os grupos que já saíram e que sairão hoje?  
— No primeiro dia, Kakashi mandou evacuar dois caminhões com os feridos que estivessem conscientes e a equipe médica. Hoje saem dois outros grupos, os soldados do Gaara e os da Hanabi.  
Itachi viu o irmão enfim reparar ao seu redor. A enfermaria estava praticamente vazia, como ele quase nunca havia visto, e havia mesmo um número limitado de enfermeiros e médicos que circulavam entre os doentes. Aliás, não, não limitado, mínimo! O grupo que havia ficado se resumia às seis pessoas que conversavam com Naruto quando tinha despertado.  
Naruto tinha ficado. Aquele imbecil tinha permanecido quando podia já estar longe dali, a caminho de um lugar mais seguro!  
— Sasuke, nem ele nem Sakura nem Shisui quiseram ir. Eles se voluntariaram para ficar quando souberam que nosso grupo não partiria tão cedo e que você não podia ser transportado por ainda estar inconsciente.  
O gosto na boca era amargo, um misto de raiva, culpa e desespero sufocou o peito e fez os olhos acumularem as lágrimas contra sua vontade. Tinha salvo seu grupo de uma granada para condená-los à morte nos próximos dias. Sua melhor amiga havia ficado, seu primo havia ficado, seu irmão não o abandonaria nem sob ordens, e Naruto... aquele imbecil ainda estava ali!  
Sentiu a mão de Itachi apertar a sua, o colchão afundar com o peso dele e não se opôs ao abraço que ele oferecia.  
— Vamos ficar bem, dará tempo de fugirmos daqui, acredite nisso.  
Assentiu, mas era uma pena não conseguir ter fé nas palavras do irmão.  
A dor não o deixava dormir depois que o irmão saiu da enfermaria. Sakura havia injetado um sedativo para ajudá-lo e o atualizado dos boatos que os soldados espalhavam sobre um provável ataque. Assim como fez com Naruto, tentou convencê-la a fugir, mas foi apenas dar a ideia que ela apertou o êmbolo da seringa, injetando o sedativo para que adormecesse e pudesse descansar.  
Acordou pela manhã com as vozes exaltadas de Sakura e Itachi. Era inteligente, sabia que eles se calariam assim que percebessem que estava desperto e, por isso, não abriu os olhos.  
— Você não tinha direito, Itachi! Era a escolha dele assim como fizemos a nossa! — Sakura tornou a gritar, e Sasuke ouviu Naruto pedir que ela falasse mais baixo. — Não, Naruto! Olha o que ele fez! Shisui havia escolhido ficar! Ele sedou o primo para colocá-lo naquele caminhão! Você mentiu para mim, Itachi, me enganou ao pedir a medicação! Eu acreditei em você, Shisui acreditou em você!  
— Não vou deixar Shisui morrer por teimosia. Aceito ser chamado de mentiroso, traidor, o que for, mas, pelo menos, parte da minha família eu salvei — Itachi respondeu, calmo, Sasuke reconhecia o tom sério do irmão, ele não se arrependia de nada, e Sasuke internamente o agradecia por isso; se pudesse, faria o mesmo tanto com o primo quanto com o irmão e todos com quem se importava. Não era ninguém para julgá-lo.  
— Ele nunca vai te perdoar por isso, eu não perdoaria — Naruto falou enfim.  
— Não? — Itachi perguntou e havia acidez em seu tom. — Se você pudesse botar Sasuke num daqueles caminhões, você não iria? Você agrediu Kakashi quando ele não deixou Sasuke subir no primeiro comboio!  
— São situações diferentes.  
— É admirável essa sua hipocrisia. Shisui está a caminho de um lugar em segurança, pelos nossos relatórios a base inimiga mais próxima está a três dias daqui e está em crise de comando. Não vão nos atacar enquanto não decidirem quem dá as ordens. Hoje sai mais dois caminhões. Estou negociando com Kakashi para tirar o restante dos feridos e da equipe médica. Aconselho pararem de perder tempo e fazerem as malas.  
Ninguém respondeu, e Sasuke tinha certeza de que os passos a deixarem a enfermaria pertenciam ao irmão. Se pudessem deixar aquele inferno ainda naquele dia, talvez houvesse esperança, e era só torcer para que Itachi pudesse ir consigo para tudo ser perfeito. Mas estava com um péssimo pressentimento... nada nunca era tão fácil. E agora ainda teriam que lidar com a agonia da espera, torcer que Shisui chegasse vivo à base de Gai e os contatasse.  
— Sei que está acordado, Teme.  
Abriu os olhos. Sakura já não estava ali, e Naruto trazia uma bandeja com seu café da manhã.  
— Sua família toda tem um gênio difícil, sabia?  
— Itachi não agiu mal.  
— É claro que você diria isso. — Naruto riu, sem humor, um riso cansado que fez Sasuke reparar nas olheiras que lhe marcavam a face.  
— Você não dormiu? — perguntou, e Naruto o olhou surpreso antes de sorrir sem jeito.  
— Alguns dos feridos pioraram e ficamos a madrugada tentando fazer algo, mas... — Ele suspirou, deixou a bandeja sobre a mesa ao lado da cama e dobrou as mangas do jaleco.  
— É uma guerra, Naruto, não dá para salvar a todos.  
Naruto riu anasalado.  
— Você fala isso com uma facilidade... Enfim, como está sentindo? Sakura falou que você não estava conseguindo dormir.  
— Meu ouvido parou de zumbir, mas estou ouvindo menos do lado direito e dói respirar.  
— Posso te examinar? — perguntou, e Sasuke sorriu de canto.  
— Você é o médico aqui, Naruto.  
Naruto abaixou a coberta e conferiu o curativo que se estendia pelo tórax direito e abdômen de Sasuke. Ajudou-o a se sentar melhor, ignorou a pele arrepiada pelo seu toque e se concentrou mais uma vez para não se deixar levar pelo coração acelerado contra seu estetoscópio. Suspirou aliviado por não conseguir ouvir nada anormal na respiração nem detectar nenhuma evidência de complicações.  
— Vai doer por um tempo pelo trauma — explicou e colocou o termômetro na axila de Sasuke. — Fique com isso uns minutos, por favor.  
Sasuke ergueu o rosto. Naruto estava perto, o cenho franzido em concentração enquanto auscultava seu coração. Aquilo era perigoso... Sabia disfarçar suas emoções, fingir indiferença, mas não tinha como acalmar o coração nem convencê-lo a enganar Naruto. Viu-o colocar o estetoscópio ao redor do pescoço e pressionar os dedos contra seu pulso, os olhos fixos no relógio enquanto contava sua frequência cardíaca.  
— Você bateu no Kakashi? — provocou, na tentativa de desviar a atenção dele.  
Não precisava complicar ainda mais a situação deles, Naruto não se beneficiaria em nada sabendo de seus sentimentos. Contudo, o que recebeu era diferente do que esperava. Naruto corou, sem desviar os olhos do relógio e só soltando seu pulso quando os trinta segundos acabaram. Retirou o termômetro e anotou os dados num pequeno bloco de papel que carregava no bolso do jaleco.  
— Você não está com febre, isso é bom. Também não está com nenhum sinal de infecção. Com sorte, consegue sair desse lugar hoje.  
— Nós sairemos — Sasuke corrigiu, mas a desconfiança cresceu ao ver Naruto não responder de imediato nem mostrar qualquer emoção ao colocar a bandeja do café da manhã em seu colo. Segurou o braço dele, sem permitir que ele se afastasse, e engoliu em seco quando Naruto demorou para tomar coragem e encará-lo. — Naruto?  
— Não podemos deixar a base sem nenhuma equipe médica, Sasuke. Nós escolhemos ficar não só porque você não poderia sair daqui, mas também porque obrigatoriamente uma equipe tinha que ficar. A gente só sai daqui com o último caminhão.  
— Você não vai ficar aqui — Sasuke falou, firme, e odiou com todas as forças a forma como Naruto o olhava.  
O coração subiu à garganta, sentia o sangue pulsar pelo medo à medida que entendia que não convenceria o outro a mudar de ideia. Naruto o olhava com carinho, calmo, mas com aquela impressão de quem se despede. Sentiu a mão livre dele tocar seu rosto e arregalou os olhos quando percebeu a boca dele tocar a sua.  
Não! Não deixaria aquele bastardo lhe beijar pela primeira vez como se também fosse a última! Recusava-se a isso!  
Segurou o braço dele com desespero, fechando os olhos e correspondendo o beijo. A boca de Naruto era quente, como ele sempre imaginou que seria. A mão dele em seu cabelo trazia conforto, uma sensação de segurança com a qual já estava desacostumado. Não aguentava mais as perdas, não aguentava mais contar na própria mente quando amigos havia visto cair, não suportava reviver todas as mortes quando dormia, e não conseguiria suportar perder Naruto também, recusava-se a abrir mão dele, a deixá-lo para trás.  
— Foge comigo — pediu, entre o beijo, os lábios buscando o de Naruto em seguida sem o deixar escapar de seus braços. — Vem comigo hoje, Naruto...  
Sentiu a hesitação dele, o tremer dos dedos a deslizarem por sua face e o gosto salgado das lágrimas que invadiam o beijo.  
— Eu vou encontrar com você lá, quando tudo isso acabar.... — Naruto sussurrou, e Sasuke negou com veemência.  
— Não, Naruto, não, por favor, vem comigo...  
— Vai esperar por mim, não vai? — Naruto segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, e Sasuke o odiou por conseguir fazê-lo derramar as lágrimas que tanto segurava.  
Naruto era um idiota se acreditava mesmo que haveria como evacuar toda a base, era ingenuidade demais crer que havia tanta esperança disponível assim. Não o soltou, não conseguia abrir as mãos com medo de que aquela fosse mesmo a última vez que poderia ter o outro tão perto de si. Suspirou, os lábios recebendo os de Naruto uma outra vez, as línguas compartilhando a promessa tola em que ele não acreditava enquanto a mente trabalhava num meio de tirar Naruto dali como Itachi fizera com o primo. Não se importava se seria odiado depois, se Naruto nunca mais o olharia por salvá-lo e deixar o restante da equipe morrer; ele estaria vivo, e só isso bastava.  
— Termine o café, eu preciso ver os outros feridos. Sakura vai ver seu braço à tarde — Naruto sussurrou, a testa junto da sua e o polegar acariciando seu rosto. — Eu ainda venho te ver à noite, está bem? Antes de você partir.  
Sasuke não respondeu, e a pressão em seus lábios antes de Naruto se levantar e sair da enfermaria selou sua decisão. Sakura apareceu à tarde como previsto, verificou os pontos que tinha precisado dar na parte de cima do braço, perto do ombro, e tornou a enfaixar a ferida do antebraço. Por último, ajudou-o a levantar da cama. Sasuke arriscou alguns passos por teimosia, o abdômen doendo e a perna esquerda queimando com o esforço.  
— É verdade? — perguntou para ela, Sakura não mentiria para ele, conhecia-a bem demais para isso. — Que vocês não podem deixar a base até o último caminhão.  
— Naruto te contou, não foi? — Ela sorriu, tranquila, e Sasuke por um momento se perguntou se estava mesmo ciente de tudo porque era impossível que eles estivessem tão conformados em simplesmente morrer! — Nós sabíamos do risco, Sasuke, alguém tinha que ficar.  
Ele não respondeu, deixou que ela o levasse de volta à cama e não precisou trocar mais que meia dúzia de palavras para convencer o irmão a ajudá-lo a colocar Sakura e Naruto no caminhão com eles quando a hora chegasse. Só que a hora não chegou...  
Despertou à noite com os gritos e viu Naruto e Sakura entrarem correndo na enfermaria. Reconhecia o barulho. Estavam sendo atacados. Podia ouvir o som dos disparos, as armas tentando abater os caças no céu escuro, as ordens que os comandantes gritavam e as explosões... bombas.  
— Vem, Sasuke! — Naruto gritou ao ajudá-lo a sair da cama. — Temos que sair daqui! Estão mirando nos prédios, vem!  
Arregalou os olhos, apoiou os pés no chão com dificuldade e passou o braço pelo ombro de Naruto enquanto via Sakura tacar em uma mochila velha seringas, gazes e vidros de medicamentos.  
— Sakura! — Naruto gritou, e ela jogou a mochila nas costas antes de correr até eles, apoiando Sasuke do outro lado.  
— Para onde? — ela perguntou enquanto andavam apressados. — Naruto!  
— Eu não sei! — ele gritou de volta, e Sasuke engoliu a vontade de gritar pela pressão das mãos em seus machucados e pelo andar forçado. Suava frio, a dor aumentava fazendo com que o estômago começasse a se revirar, e ele pensou seriamente em mandar que o deixassem para trás.  
— Estão mirando nos prédios? — perguntou, débil.  
— Destruíram um dos alojamentos — Sakura explicou. — São cinco caças pelo que vimos, um já foi abatido.  
— Eles tinham mais que cinco no último relatório...  
— Então temos que agradecer por só cinco deles decidirem nos atacar — Naruto respondeu.  
Alcançaram a rua com dificuldade, e o ar da explosão do prédio da frente os jogou com força para trás. Sasuke tossiu, a nuvem de poeira cobria centímetros do solo e o impossibilitava de ver onde Sakura e Naruto tinham caído. Não conseguiu se levantar, o corpo já machucado doía demais até mesmo para deixá-lo se apoiar nos cotovelos, e ele desconfiava que havia quebrado algum osso. A tosse o impossibilitou de falar, e o sangue gelou assim que ouviu o som característico do caça se aproximando e da metralhadora.  
Olhou para o alto... era como se a morte tivesse asas, asas escuras e metálicas para ceifar as vidas que cruzassem seu caminho.  
Sentiu o puxão em sua roupa, e tentou ajudar ao perceber Sakura tentando o arrastar para dentro do prédio. As mãos dela se fecharam em seu tronco, fazendo-o gritar de dor, a respiração pesada, o cheiro de sangue... Ela tropeçou, caíram dentro do prédio de que haviam saído minutos antes justo na hora em os tiros cruzaram a rua como uma chuva brilhante e mortal.  
— Naruto... — ele sussurrou, em pânico. — Naruto!  
Livrou-se das mãos de Sakura e se apoiou na parede para conseguir ficar de pé e tentar alcançar a rua de novo. Onde ele estava? Onde? Não conseguia vê-lo, estava escuro, ainda havia muita poeira, ainda mais após a passagem do caça. Sakura o ajudou, ela mancava, saíram do prédio aos gritos dos soldados ao redor, havia um porão antibombas a alguns metros, tinham que chegar até ele, mas se recusava a ir sem Naruto.  
Achou-o desacordado do outro lado da rua, perto dos destroços. Sakura o olhou desesperada enquanto ainda ouviam os caças sobrevoando a área e atirando.  
— Não consigo levar vocês dois — ela chorou, e Sasuke reparou na perna dela sangrando pelo tiro que devia tê-la atingido.  
— Chame ajuda — decidiu, tirando o braço dos ombros dela e vendo os olhos verdes da amiga se arregalarem enquanto ela o ajudava a sentar ao lado de Naruto. — Vai! Rápido, Sakura!  
Ela relutou, mas concordou e correu como pôde para longe dali. Sasuke virou Naruto para cima, inspecionou o outro de forma rápida e agradeceu por apenas encontrar arranhões e um corte na testa onde ele havia batido. Os caças voltariam se não fossem abatidos, o prédio que usavam para a ala médica ainda estava de pé, eles voltariam para derrubá-lo se não caíssem antes. A poeira se dissiparia quando cortassem a rua com o voo, ficariam expostos para os tiros, e Sasuke cobriu o corpo de Naruto com o seu mesmo sabendo que era mais provável que os tiros atravessassem ambos.  
Não havia estrelas no céu aquela noite, contava com a escuridão para ficar a salvo com Naruto enquanto Sakura não chegava e torceu para que a amiga não fosse morta no caminho. Entrelaçou os dedos de Naruto aos seus e sorriu quando ouviu ao longe o som característico de um caça sendo abatido.  
Tinha que aguentar...  
— Sasuke! Sasuke!  
Itachi, ele estava vivo. Reuniu o fôlego que tinha e ignorou ao máximo a dor ao responder:  
— Aqui!  
Itachi o achou rápido. Sasuke estendeu a mão para o irmão e grunhiu de dor quando ele o jogou nas costas como se não pesasse nada.  
— Naruto, tem que tirar ele daqui, Itachi....  
— Eu sei. Kisame, consegue carregar o médico?  
— É claro que consigo!  
Sasuke viu o outro soldado jogar Naruto nas costas do mesmo jeito, Itachi corria, gritava algo para Kisame que a dor já não permitia que Sasuke entendesse. Os olhos se fecharam por mais que ele os ordenasse a ficar abertos, a consciência oscilava, fazendo-o perder a noção de tempo e espaço, mas pareceu despertar quando sentiu uma picada em seu braço.  
— Temos que ficar aqui até os caças serem abatidos — ouviu Itachi falar.  
Quando haviam chegado ao porão não sabia dizer, o corpo parecia despertar aos poucos, e Sasuke tentou se sentar.  
— E depois? Não podemos ficar aqui, mas sair também não é uma saída. Se mandarmos os caminhões, vão nos seguir, não sabemos quantos mais vão mandar — Kisame rebateu alto.  
— Kakashi recebeu o alerta tarde demais... cinco caças foi tudo o que restou para eles, houve uma disputa de poder. Precisamos evacuar a base agora, a tropa terrestre não deve demorar a chegar aqui — Itachi argumentou, e todos se calaram quando uma nova explosão se fez ouvir. — Filhos da puta...  
— Perdemos alguns caminhões, Itachi.  
— Eu sei.  
— Não vai dar para colocar todo mundo...  
— Daremos um jeito.  
Sasuke temeu essas palavras. Conhecia o irmão, sabia que Itachi daria o sangue para cumprir uma missão e não gostou do tom calmo com que ele respondia, como se já antevisse aquela situação e já tivesse planejado os próximos passos. Uma segunda explosão fez um sorriso surgir no rosto de Itachi, o último caça tinha caído.  
— Kisame, acorda o médico, vamos para os caminhões. Agora! — Itachi mandou, e Sasuke enfim conseguiu ver os olhos do irmão. — Eu vou te tirar daqui, Sasuke, vem.  
— Você não vai bancar o herói, não é? — perguntou tonto, Itachi havia com certeza lhe dado morfina para a dor.  
— Eu vou garantir que você entre naquele caminhão e chegue em segurança na base, não dá para fazer isso ficando para trás, otouto — Itachi respondeu ao ajudá-lo a se por de pé. — Vamos juntos, mas temos que ir logo.  
— Cadê a Sakura? — perguntou quando saíram e viu apenas Kisame com Naruto e pessoas que não conhecia.  
— Não sei, eu mandei ela se abrigar enquanto ia atrás de você.  
Sasuke notou os corpos no chão por onde passavam, cinco caças haviam sido mais que suficientes para destruir boa parte dos prédios e deixar uma trilha de cadáveres. O choro e os gemidos ecoavam como uma fúnebre sinfonia da qual Sasuke já estava enjoado, mas, ainda assim, prestou atenção em cada um, não se perdoaria se visse Sakura entre eles.  
Chegaram onde os caminhões estavam, Sasuke ouviu a agitação súbita e a troca de tiros que se instaurou de repente.  
— Eles chegaram... — sussurrou, e Itachi correu.  
— Naruto! Segura ele! — Itachi mandou, e Naruto apoiou Sasuke em seus ombros enquanto Itachi trocava a munição da arma e gritava com Kisame.  
Sasuke viu Sakura ser carregada no caminhão ao lado e fechou a mão nas vestes de Naruto, recusando-se a soltá-lo. Ele sairia dali consigo, não havia mais uma segunda alternativa, nem que tivesse que... não, não sabia como o colocaria no caminhão caso ele se recusasse, mas daria um jeito.  
— Subam no caminhão, agora! Naruto, tira ele daqui! Vai!  
Sasuke arregalou os olhos, mas, antes que pudesse expressar qualquer pensamento pelo medo de Itachi ficar para trás, viu Kisame acertar o irmão com um soco certeiro. Itachi caiu desacordado, e Sasuke só conseguiu respirar em alívio quando Kisame o jogou para dentro do caminhão, empurrando Naruto em seguida.  
— Filho da puta com complexo de herói... — Kisame cuspiu no chão. — Vai! Sobe logo, caralho! Vão embora!  
Sasuke subiu no caminhão primeiro, os soldados estenderam a mão para ajudá-lo e ele se virou para trás, a mão ainda firme no jaleco de Naruto.  
— Você não vai ficar aqui — ditou.  
Naruto não teve tempo para rebater mesmo se quisesse porque não havia tempo mais para nada, os soldados ajudaram Sasuke a puxá-lo para o caminhão. Havia pressa em deixar aquele lugar, e o veículo começou a andar ainda enquanto Naruto era puxado, fazendo-o cair sobre o corpo de Sasuke. A morfina disfarçava a dor, e Sasuke prendeu os braços ao redor do corpo de Naruto como se a qualquer momento ele pudesse escapar e deixar o caminhão.  
Os soldados armados se agruparam na parte de trás do veículo, o som dos tiros não cessava, e Sasuke só afrouxou o aperto em Naruto quando sentiu a mão dele em seu cabelo, a boca sobre a sua e os olhos azuis então a encarem os seus, fixos, sinceros.  
— Não vou te deixar, Teme, confie em mim e me deixe ajudar.  
O coração pediu que não o ouvisse, mas fez, confiava sua vida a Naruto, sabia que ele cumpriria a palavra. Selou os lábios dele de forma bruta antes de soltá-lo, ouviu Naruto gritar para que juntassem os feridos e desacordados na parte da frente do caminhão e assistiu semiconsciente Naruto retirar a bala da perna de um deles. Os tiros do seu caminhão pararam de repente, e Sasuke fechou os olhos enquanto enterrava a cabeça nas mãos quando viu o caminhão aliado que os seguia capotar e rolar pela estrada. A troca de tiros ali continuou, mas a passagem bloqueada lhes deu tempo para ganhar distância e fugir.  
Cinco dias de viagem... cinco dias cercado de sangue e feridos, com racionamento de comida e água. Já haviam tido que cobrir dois soldados que morreram logo no primeiro dia, Naruto estava de mãos atadas ali, não havia instrumentos, remédios, sedativos, nada... tudo o que ele podia fazer era muito pouco ali. Na terceira noite, sentado contra o canto enquanto Naruto dormia em seus braços, teve medo. Reconhecia um dos feridos como parte da equipe médica, todos sabiam que ele não tinha mais que algumas horas de vida, o ferimento havia infeccionado, a febre não baixava e ele delirava. A fome, o cansaço, a dor, o medo, as perdas, a falta de esperança, tudo isso só trazia à tona o pior das pessoas, e ele viu Itachi negar com a cabeça, sinalizando em sua direção que não fizesse nada quando percebeu que parte dos soldados dariam fim ao homem. Apertou mais Naruto, a mão cobrindo o ouvido dele enquanto torcia para que não acordasse.  
A morfina já não fazia efeito, Naruto havia imposto que ele evitasse se mexer suspeitando que ele tivesse quebrado as costelas no bombardeio. Tinha febre, o suor encharcava seu cabelo à noite e ele não tinha forças para negar quando Itachi e Naruto lhe empurravam parte da cota diária de água que possuíam. Via nos olhos deles o medo de que lhe dessem o mesmo fim que aos outros enfermos que acreditavam que logo morreriam. Itachi já se sentava mais próximo, a arma constantemente de fácil acesso, e até mesmo Naruto mantinha outra por perto.  
Chegar à base não foi só como a realização de um sonho, foi também a garantia de que não morreria enquanto Naruto ou Itachi dormiam... Naruto lhe sorriu, o sorriso que tanto amava nele... os olhos azuis brilhavam como não faziam nos últimos dias naquele caminhão sujo, e a alegria com que ele lhe segurava o rosto para avisar que tinham chegado em segurança era tão genuína que o fez sorrir. Suspirou após se inclinar para tocar os lábios dele, queria aquele sorriso para si, queria o calor de Naruto, ainda mais com o frio que sentia, e odiou por ainda ter sido capaz de ouvir o modo desesperado com que ele chamou seu nome antes de desmaiar.  
* * *  
Algo úmido e frio tocava sua testa, a sensação desagradável o fez abrir os olhos e se deparar com o sol da manhã invadindo pela janela. Arregalou os olhos quando viu de relance um cabelo loiro e estendeu a mão em reflexo, segurando com sorte o jaleco.  
— Oh, você acordou...  
Sasuke piscou confuso com a voz feminina e soltou a médica que agora o observava com um sorriso gentil.  
— Eu sou Ino. Você sabe onde está Sasuke?  
Ele a ignorou, olhou ao redor, mas percebeu que estava num quarto sozinho, numa maca, sem sinal de Itachi ou Naruto por perto.  
— Sasuke? Você sabe onde está? Consegue me dizer a última coisa de que se lembra?  
— O caminhão... — respondeu, a garganta seca o fazendo tossir e agradecer silenciosamente ao copo d'água que Ino lhe estendia. — Base do Comandante Gai.  
— Você recebeu os primeiros cuidados na base do Comandante Gai sim — ela lhe explicou e sinalizou algo para um enfermeiro que logo saiu do quarto. — Creio que tenha ficado apenas dez horas lá antes de te trazerem para cá junto de outros dois pacientes em estado grave que também estão fora de risco no momento. Está em casa, na parte sul de Konoha, acredito que no hospital mais próximo da fronteira onde aconteceram os últimos ataques.  
— Que outros pacientes?  
— Sakura Haruno e Neji Hyuga, os dois estão bem no momento.  
— A guerra acabou? — perguntou e ouviu de repente vozes do lado de fora do quarto.  
— Sim, acabou. — Ela sorriu. — Você quebrou três costelas, com sorte elas não perfuraram seus pulmões. Chegou aqui com o início de uma pneumonia e desidratado, terá que ficar mais um pouco e as costelas levam bastante tempo para se recuperar, então terá que usar uma cinta e tomar analgésicos por algumas semanas.  
Sasuke concordou, embora não prestasse atenção nela. Os olhos se mantinham na porta, reconhecia as vozes do lado de fora e não conseguiu disfarçar a expressão grata e aliviada quando Naruto, Itachi e Shisui entraram todos ao mesmo tempo embora o enfermeiro atrás deles repetisse que apenas um poderia visitá-lo por vez.  
Naruto havia feito a barba, já não tinha nenhum curativo no rosto, e os olhos não escondiam a emoção ao vê-lo. Ouviu Ino pedir que obedecessem as regras e Itachi dizer que voltaria mais tarde enquanto arrastava Shisui para fora do quarto com ele, mas não respondeu. Tateou a maca, tentando achar como erguê-la para poder ver Naruto melhor, e sentiu a mão dele sobre a sua, a cabeceira da cama subindo sem que os olhos se desviassem um do outro.  
— Por que a gente sempre se encontra com você todo arrebentado mesmo, Teme? — Naruto sorriu quando todos os deixaram a sós, apoiado na grade da maca e tocando com cuidado o rosto de Sasuke.  
— Você é médico, de que outra forma eu chamaria sua atenção senão no hospital? — Sorriu de canto, ouvindo a risada incontida de Naruto enquanto o coração acelerava com a simples ideia de que agora não podia mais perdê-lo para nada nem ninguém.  
Naruto abaixou a grade da maca e sentou-se na cama, arrumou o cabelo de Sasuke tirando a parte que lhe caía sobre os olhos e sorriu com carinho ao vê-lo disfarçar a vergonha por entrelaçar de forma firme e necessitada os dedos aos seus da mão livre. Aproximou-se, deixando um beijo lento na testa dele, antes de abraçá-lo com cuidado, sentindo a respiração morna contra seu pescoço quando Sasuke deixou a cabeça repousar em seu ombro.  
— Pode parar então, tá? Ela já é toda sua... sempre foi. Vou ficar feliz se você não aparecer com outro osso quebrado. E não precisa me segurar mais com tanta força — provocou, sentindo a mão de Sasuke fechada com firmeza em suas costas. — Eu não vou a lugar algum sem você, Sasuke. Nunca mais...  
— Isso é uma confissão?  
— Precisa ainda de uma, Teme?  
Sasuke sorriu contra a blusa dele, inspirando o perfume que ele usava e negando. Não precisava de uma confissão, sabia tanto dos sentimentos de Naruto quanto ele sabia dos seus, mas... ainda assim, a pele se arrepiou quando os lábios tocaram sua orelha, e o coração derreteu como nunca antes quando o ouviu dizer:  
— Te amo, Sasuke.  
Sorriu, contra a vontade e se sentindo um idiota por não entender como podia se sentir tão bem naquele momento. Suspirou, relaxando o abraço sem o soltar, apenas se acomodando melhor com a certeza de que não sairia dali tão cedo.  
— Também te amo, Usuratonkashi — sussurrou, tão baixo que quase conseguia se enganar por acreditar que Naruto poderia não o ouvir, mas sabia que ele havia escutado.  
Respirou fundo deixando-se estar nos braços de Naruto enquanto aproveitava o carinho em seu cabelo. Há pouco tempo achava que a morte era certa, agora a paz parecia lhe dar uma segunda chance, como se a vida o convidasse a realmente aproveitá-la. E ele iria, com Naruto, aproveitando cada segundo e desfrutando ao máximo de cada momento. Assim, talvez com o passar dos anos, as lembranças felizes ao lado dele fossem capazes de apagar o horror da guerra.  
Bem, só o tempo agora diria...


End file.
